Recently, the malignant tumors come to hold the top of the cause of death. On the other hand, the various kinds of antitumor materials are developed. Among these, as to the platinum complex, the antitumor action is acknowledged conventionally, and such as cisplatin [I], carboplatin [II] and oxaliplatin [III] are developed, and used for medical treatment (for example, refer to Non-patent document No. 1 Non-patent document No. 3).
